Under The Mistletoe
by Funnykido
Summary: One shot fic. Draco, Ginny, Peeves, and some mistletoe! Read and Review! Might do a spin-off if I get a good response!


The Mistletoe

A/N: Ok, this is weird, I was just writing this story, and for some reason, I was writing in Peeves' POV, I know, but hey never been done before so why not?! I like being unique! Tell me what you think! And for all of you waiting for the 4th chapter of Opposite Attraction, I promise by tomorrow night it will be out! Maybe even 2 chapters If I'm inspired to write more! **cough cough REVIEW cough cough**, so, thanks for reading!

* * *

Green and red hangings hung from the ceiling, it was on the tables, on the walls, absolutely everywhere. The food was charmed green, and the house elves were wearing silly little Santa hats, complete with pointed slippers with bells at the tip. And every once in a while, you just might hear a ghost drift past singing Christmas Carols.

But one thing to remember, watch out for the Mistletoe. Peeves seemed to find great pleasure in holding it above unsuspecting couples, and _gently_ reminding them of their obligations, not to mention the traditions and the holiday spirit they should be partaking in. Oh yes, he definitely found great pleasure in not so gently prodding them together, and gleefully cackling as their faces grew red and they shared a quick, nervous peck. Great fun, to be sure. Not!

But one person, two actually, had managed to survive Peeves' onslaughts, and avoid the embarrassing situation all-together. Well maybe not so much as avoid it, more of threatening Peeves with bodily harm (though what harm they could possibly do him in his transparent state he wasn't sure, but he certainly wouldn't put it past them), if he ever tried that immature little trick on them.

These two people, namely a certain little, spirited red-haired vixen, and a tall, icy-eyed, blonde haired ice king.

So of course, their . . . ahem, insistence, not to be one of those unfortunate students stuck underneath mistletoe, (Sometimes with quite dreadful people) just made him want to do it more. And why not kill two birds with one stone eh? Spice it up a bit, he thought. Get them _both_ under the mistletoe _together! _Now that, was creative thinking to be sure! And he knew just the way to do it!

* * *

Draco's POV

Christmas. Draco thought, a sneer on his face. What's so great about it? Being assaulted by bright colors wherever you go, people singing Christmas Carols at all hours of the night, not fun. And by gods, who's genius idea was it to make those house elves wear those ridiculous hats and pointed shoes! He hadn't thought they could look much stupider than they already did, but clearly he was wrong, although that didn't happen much, he thought smugly.

More trouble than it was worth, really. Pansy constantly on his heels badgering him, reminding him of her long list of Christmas gifts that she just _had _to have. He got his share of presents, but nothing special, it wasn't as if he didn't get presents all the other times of the year, too.

But although he would never admit it, one thing that always brightened his mood at this time of year was all the awkward couples in the hall who got caught under the mistletoe. Hilarious, really he thought. Not that he hadn't been caught beneath it in years past himself, but not this year. The thought of kissing another air-headed girl, having to pretend he liked it as much as they did, sickened him.

Maybe it was the growing contempt he was starting to feel for his fellow slytherins, maybe it was his growing affections toward a certain red-headed someone, (A female someone) that had him thinking there was only one person who he wanted to be underneath that mistletoe with.

But he was sure, if that ever happened, there was still at least one of her brothers left at Hogwarts, (and who knew how many others, considering the famous Weasley family genes) who would not give a moments hesitation to mauling him if he ever came within five feet of her, much less kissing her, much as he would like to.

And although he wasn't _really_ scared of that Weasel, he didn't fancy getting his nose broken, then having to explain to everybody why a Weasley had been able to take advantage of him like that. Definitely not, not worth damaging his whole reputation, just for one kiss. Just one kiss, but a kiss that he was increasingly spending more and more time thinking about. Or rather, imagining it. . .

* * *

Ginny's POV

_Bloody Peeves. Bloody Christmas. Bloody everything!_ Ginny grumbled roughly shoving a pack of first years out of her way, continuing her rampage down the hall, soliciting inquisitive, and sometimes fearful looks wherever she went.

Ginny Weasley's temper was definitely not something you wanted to be aimed at you.

But why was she so mad, you ask? Well to be truthful, Ginny had a hard time answering that herself. Ok, so she knew it, but she would never admit it to herself. Ok, so maybe she'd admit it.

It was just all that bloody Christmas spirit! Everywhere in the castle you looked, there it was! It was almost impossible to even step foot out of the common room these days without being assaulted by annoying little third, or fourth, or whatever years, enthusiastically singing Christmas Carols, and off key might she add, too.

The mistletoe was what really got her going though. It was most likely the feeling of resentment, and dare she admit it, jealousy, that she got in the pit of her stomach every time she saw those blushing, happy if not sometimes flustered, couples, kissing under the mistletoe. The blushing girls, the nervous boys. It was too much to handle! It was simply torture to have to watch these sickening displays every where she went, and knew that she could never partake in them.

She would never, ever, do _that_ with somebody she didn't like. Which is why she had _reminded_ Peeves of a certain incident back in her third year, which would get him in a mighty little bit of trouble if Dumbledore found out, that she would disclose if she ever found herself victim to one of his childish pranks.

And no matter how many times Ron not-so subtly pushed Harry at her, she would not change her mind.

No, her infatuation with The Boy-Who-Lived had ended quite a while ago, and with it the feelings of awe, and inability to hold a normal conversation with him as well.

In fact, the only boy she wanted to be under that mistletoe with, a certain metallic eyed ice prince, well lets just say that Ron wouldn't take it so well if he found her kissing him under the mistletoe. Even if the object of her affections had wanted to kiss her, too, which she highly doubted, it could never happen.

The bounds were just too great, and she wasn't willing to risk it for a boy who most likely had never even noticed her before.

* * *

Nobodys POV

Walking through the halls, though at other times of the year, at Christmas time proved to be quite tricky indeed. What with having to dodge flying pixies, and sprigs of holly and berries enchanted to zoom through the halls, it was no wonder Ginny's and Draco's minds were otherwise occupied. Which was very likely the reason they didn't notice the other in their direct path until they were not-so-gracefully sprawled on the ground on top of each other.

"Nice of you to drop in Malfoy, but as much as I'm enjoying this little get-together, would you mind getting off of me?" Ginny sarcastically said, partly to hide her flaming cheeks and beating heart, and partly because people were staring.

"As if I would touch a Weasley by my own free will, don't flatter yourself Weaslette." He growled, a sneer firmly in place on his face.

"Well you seem to be touching me quite willing right now, don't you, Ferret." Ginny smirked.

Getting hurriedly off of Draco, he unthinkingly offered Ginny a hand, which she just as unconciously accepted.

Realizing what they were doing, they dropped each other's hands as if it had burned them, quickly bending down and turning their faces from one another in a pathetic attempt to hide their shaking hands.

_That was weird, really, really weird. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but it felt like a shock of electricity traveling up my arm the whole time I was touching him._

_What just happened? I'm certainly not protesting _that_ little turn of events but that, tingling, I can still feel it on my hand! I've never felt that before, ah well, probably just cut off the circulation in my hand or something when I fell._

Little did they know that their minds were similarly occupied with thoughts of the other, and dwelling on the same things. Even freakishly so, because their thoughts were so similar.

Turning to leave they heard a gleeful voice say from above them.

"Not so fast, my little Christmas sprites, not so fast! I believe you will find something quite interesting if you look up!" Peeves said cackling merrily, quite amused with himself.

Looking up, they simultaneously groaned, their faces turning interesting shades of red. Stealing a quick glance at each other, they quickly looked away and instead focused on glaring at Peeves.

"We had an arrangement Peeves, I believe, surely you have not forgotten it?" Draco threatened.

"Ah, I said that I would not put you in any unfortunate circumstances. By the looks of it, this is unfortunate for either of you. Quite the opposite I should think." Peeves teased.

At the baffled look on their faces, he continued, "Oh don't act like you don't steal secret looks at each other during meals. It's quite obvious when you know what to look for, you know. And one can clearly tell you don't hate each other, quite the opposite I think, in fact." At this he broke out into gleeful laughter again.

"And you won't get away with it this time, no, this mistletoe is enchanted, if you don't follow tradition, it will go around following you and chanting, shall we say, not so pleasant things about you over and over." He said with an innocent smile.

"Brilliant invention, really, we have the Weasley brothers to thank for that, always knew they'd amount to something. Only students who ever did manage to play a prank on Filch himself!"

"I'm going to kill them." Ginny grumbled in a dangerously low voice.

"Oh come now, dear, it's not that bad. Quite good for you, actually I would think now isn't it?" At that Ginny's face turned an even darker shade, and Draco snapped his head around to stare at her.

"What are _you_ looking at Ferret Boy!"

"Well I was thinking, we might as well just get it over with, I really don't fancy an enchanted mistletoe following me around forever. And besides, can't be that bad, can it?" He said with a suggestive raising of the eyebrows.

"No, I guess not, I don't fancy some mistletoe following me around either."

"Well, now that that's settled, get to it!" Peeves said lightly, sitting back and propping himself on his elbows to watch the display.

Inching closer very slowly. Draco hesitantly put his hand up to her cheek, cupping her face, and the other around her waist, the whole time hoping she couldn't hear or feel his heart beating wildly inside his chest.

Ginny hesitantly drew her arms around his neck. Her eyes wide open, and her heart fluttering like mad, as their faces drew closer and closer. She could feel his breath on her face, and then she closed her eyes, and the next second she felt his lips on hers.

They were soft, a lot softer than she'd imagined. And gentle too. But her brain quickly shut off as she lost herself in his kiss.

As Draco stood there kissing Ginny, he was in pure bliss. The obect of his affections, which had kept him up so many times at night, he couldn't help but marvel at how perfectly she seemed to fit with him. His arms seemed to fit perfectly into the small of her back, and her arms the perfect length to go around his neck.

He too, soon lost consciousness to the kiss, all other thoughts being rendered from his head.

They stood there, in the middle of the hall, kissing for minutes. The students quite gawking and went to their classes, so as not to be late. Even Peeves was astounded. He had known there was more than just hate there, but this was incredible

_Well done mate. _He gloated, he hadn't lost his cunningness after all!

Neither involved in the kiss noticed the decreasing amount of students in the halls, or the fact that Peeves eventually floated off in search of more victims, so involved in the kiss, were they.

They had both been surprised by the feelings that had been released by a simple kiss. The longing they had both felt for so long had been revealed. It was as if a floodgate of emotions had opened at this simple action. They both knew that this was right. It felt, just so right!

After a few minutes, they couldn't deny their bodies pleading for air, and they reluctantly broke away. Although only slightly, and keeping eye contact with each other as they gulped in air.

"Well, that, er, uhh. . . ." Draco said hesitantly, trailing off.

"Look, Draco, you probably didn't feel it, but, I don't know, that just felt right, and I don't know how, or if you even want to, but, I'd like to continue. . . whatever we just started, because frankly it seems to good to pass up."

Looking relieve, Draco said quickly, "I feel the same way. You don't know for how long I've wanted to do that."

"Me too." Ginny admitted sheepishly.

"Really?" Draco asked curiously.

"Yeah." She said laughing.

"It'll be hard." Draco said slowly.

"I know, but I want this!" Ginny said indignantly.

"Good, me too." He said with a grin.

"I guess we have something to thank Peeves for afterall, huh?" She said with a smirk.

"Yes, we most certainly do." He said softly before bringing his lips to hers again.

They both lost themselves in each other once again, as Draco pulled Ginny closer, and Ginny ran her hands through his hair. Neither noticed how late they were to class, or Peeves, watching from a few feet away, as he flew away. If you listened carefully, you could almost, just almost hear him sigh, then chuckle to himself softly as he turned and floated away.

And these were the events the transpired under The Mistletoe. The impossible had somehow been achieved, uniting two young lovers.

* * *

A/N: Loved? Hated? Please review! I might just do a story, just to kind of spin off of this, tell me if you think it's a good idea! AND PLEASE REVIEW! And look for the next chapter of Opposite Attraction tomorrow! Maybe 2 if you review!


End file.
